


Кто съел мои пончики?

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015 (Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014), Ri_Na



Series: Спецквест 2015 [2]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-09-26
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:11:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4874521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2015, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ri_Na/pseuds/Ri_Na
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Примечание автора: текст написан с изрядной долей иронии.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Кто съел мои пончики?

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание автора: текст написан с изрядной долей иронии.

Пончиков в коробке не было. Гарольд перепроверил еще раз: вдруг он перепутал коробки? Но нет, все верно. Эта та самая коробка, которую принес утром Джон, и в ней было шесть свежих пончиков, покрытых шоколадной глазурью. Финч разочарованно вздохнул: он предвкушал, как будет пить чай и есть пончик. Но сначала чай был слишком горячий, и Гарольд ждал, пока он остынет, потом ему позвонили из Университета, и он был занят разговором. И вот, наконец, когда он освободился, пончиков не осталось. Финч хотел выкинуть пустую коробку, но остановился. Как бы поступил Шерлок Холмс? Гарольд любил книги о великом сыщике и вчера вечером как раз перечитывал один из рассказов. Вряд ли бы Холмс оставил все как есть, если бы узнал, что кто-то из домочадцев — доктор Ватсон или миссис Хадсон — оставил его без чая, израсходовав все запасы. Гарольд вернулся обратно к своему столу, заставленному мониторами, устроился в рабочем кресле и задумался.

Итак, в восемь тридцать утра на станцию пришли мистер Риз и мисс Шоу. Джон принес коробку с пончиками (изначально их было шесть штук), чай для Гарольда и привел с собой Медведя. Самин пришла с пустыми руками. 

В восемь сорок они разместились за небольшим столом, Джон открыл свой стаканчик с кофе и достал газету, Самин играла с Медведем, кидая ему мяч. Все, кроме Гарольда, взяли по пончику из коробки. Финч пригубил свой чай, понял, что он чересчур горячий, и оставил его остывать. 

Примерно в восемь пятьдесят у него зазвонил сотовый телефон, который он оставил в кармане пальто. Когда Гарольд отходил от стола, Джон доедал первый пончик, а мисс Шоу взяла второй. 

Сколько длился разговор? Финч достал телефон и посмотрел длительность звонка: так, десять минут сорок секунд. Версию, в которой кто-то из двоих съел пончики Гарольда в присутствии другого, Финч отмел как несостоятельную. Джон не дал бы Самин съесть порцию, предназначенную Гарольду, а Самин заставила бы Джона поделиться с ней. 

Значит, кто-то один из них. Гарольд тихонько посмотрел по сторонам. Мисс Шоу чистила ногти маленькими ножичком, сидя на стуле, Медведь лежал у нее в ногах, а мистер Риз дочитывал газету, сидя на соседнем стуле. Они даже не догадывались, в чем именно их подозревает Финч!

Так, оставался ли кто-нибудь из них в одиночестве, пока он говорил по телефону? 

Гарольд задумался: мимо него один раз прошла Самин; насколько Финч понял, она искала мяч, который куда-то закатился, и Медведь не мог его достать. Почти в конце разговора к нему заглянул Джон, но увидев, что Гарольд занят, сразу вышел. После того, как Финч закончил беседу по телефону, он еще около двух минут пробыл в вагоне — сначала делал пометки в ежедневнике, связанные с расписанием в университете, потом проверял один из системных блоков: в нем немного барахлил кулер, и Финч планировал его заменить. Когда Гарольд вышел, мисс Шоу и Джона возле стола уже не было, а коробка из-под пончиков была пуста. 

«Я забыл осмотреть место преступления!». Финч, стараясь не привлекать лишнего внимания, вышел из вагона и снова подошел к столу. Ничего не изменилось, но, скорее всего, он что-то пропустил, когда был здесь в первый раз. Гарольд осмотрелся: на столе было несколько крошек от шоколадной глазури и смазанные следы шоколада — кто-то пытался стереть крошки, но сделал это небрежно. Торопился? Боялся, что его увидят? 

На полу, возле одного из стульев, Финч заметил еще один шоколадный след — было видно, что шоколадное пятно старались затереть как следует, но все равно осталось несколько коричневых разводов. 

«Ей или ему понадобились бы салфетки». Финч аккуратно приподнял крышку мусорной корзины и заглянул внутрь. Так и есть: скомканные бумажные салфетки со следами шоколада! Гарольд присел на один из стульев: изначальная гипотеза, что замешан кто-то один, не казалась ему уже настолько достоверной. Если Самин стирала крошки со стола или пола, то Джон точно бы ее заметил, возвращаясь обратно. То же самое было верно и в отношении мистера Риза: если бы он убирал со стола шоколадные крошки или затирал пятно на полу, его бы увидела мисс Шоу, вернувшаяся обратно с мячом. Значит, эти двое покрывают друг друга? 

«Что ж, надо допросить обоих, вполне возможно, что один из них выдаст другого».

— Мистер Риз, мисс Шоу, — строгим голосом начал Гарольд.

— Что-то случилось?

— Пришел новый номер от Машины? 

Вопросы прозвучали одновременно. Финч чуть поморщился. 

— Нет, кто-то из вас съел пончики, которые предназначались мне, — ответил Гарольд. — Я подозреваю, что это были вы, мисс Шоу. 

— Да, это была я, — буркнула Самин, не поднимая глаз. — Надеюсь, вы не сдадите меня в полицию? 

— Эта была не Самин, — сказал Джон.

— Мистер Риз? — Гарольд повернулся к нему. — Вы съели мои пончики?! 

— Не совсем, — замялся Риз. — Я хотел принести тебе чай и пончик в вагон, пока ты говорил по телефону, но пончик выпал у меня из рук и шлепнулся на пол глазурью вниз. Мне пришлось отдать его Медведю, — со вздохом закончил свой рассказ Джон. 

— Это произошло тогда, когда мисс Шоу искала мяч?

— Да, — кивнул Джон.

— И вы затерли следы от шоколада салфетками? 

— Верно. Ты прямо как настоящий детектив. 

— Спасибо, мистер Риз, — сказал Гарольд. — Почему вы соврали, мисс Шоу? 

Самин все время, пока Гарольд и Джон разговаривали, упорно делала вид, что ее интересует только чистка ногтей. 

— Мисс Шоу? 

— Потому что я отдала ваш пончик Медведю, — раздраженно сказала Самин. — Вы совсем замучили бедную собаку своей заумной диетой. А он так умильно смотрел на меня, что я не выдержала. Я положила пончик на стол, а Медведь стянул его оттуда. 

— Вот откуда крошки на столе, — пробормотал Финч. 

— Я знаю, что вы не одобряете, когда Медведь есть сладкое, поэтому я дождалась, пока Джон отойдет. 

— Ты сдашь нас полиции? Если что, я могу позвонить Лайонелу, — улыбаясь сказал Риз. 

— Нет, — после небольшой паузы ответил Гарольд. — Но вам, мисс Шоу, последнее предупреждение: если вы еще раз дадите Медведю запрещенную еду, я не разрешу вам гулять с собакой. А вы, мистер Риз, будьте аккуратнее в следующий раз. 

— Я принесу завтра двойную порцию пончиков, — примирительно сказала Самин. 

— А я — двойную порцию чая? — предложил Джон. 

— Хорошо, — согласился Гарольд. — И в дальнейшем, пожалуйста, не скрывайте от меня что-либо.


End file.
